The present invention relates to a safety mechanism, which is adapted to prevent the liquid on the inside bottle of a vacuum bottle system from being poured outside when the vacuum bottle has been upset. In the past, such mechanisms have usually been mounted in the lower end of a liquid-draw-up pump associated with the vacuum bottle. Due to the larger character and shape of the lower end of the liquid-draw-up pipe, there were possibilities of breakage of the inside bottle, since that portion of the pipe makes contact with the inside bottle (double vacuum bottle system) during the engagement and disengagement of the plug. The present invention has advantages over the prior system in that the safety mechanism pertaining to the upset or overturned position of the vacuum bottle is built-in on the inside of the plug and the lower end of the liquid-draw-up pipe remains in the same shape; that is, namely, smaller than that of the conventional pipe. Thus, no possibilities of breakage of the inside bottle exist, it being protected during the engagement and disengagement of the plug.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a safety mechanism which overcomes the problems and deficiencies associated with double bottle vacuum systems in the past and which are related to the present system and constructions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safety mechanism in combination with the other structural features of a double bottle vacuum system which includes an inner bottle with a pressure source and a plug for the opening of the inner bottle containing a combination of structural features designed to cooperate in preventing the release of liquid when the system is overturned or upset.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a safety mechanism for a double bottle vacuum system which is adaptable and capable of functioning with a variety of sizes and shapes of vacuum bottles arrangements within the scope of the construction of the inner bottle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device of the class indicated which is capable of the functions referred to and which is based upon simple principles of gravity and pressure and mechanical orientation, and wherein the plug for an opening in the inner bottle of the double bottle vacuum system contains a pipe for drawing up the liquid and a receiving portion attached to the upper end of the pipe with an obstruction member designed to open and close the aperture so as to permit or restrict the flow of liquid depending on the position of the system.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.